Speed
by VA-Parky
Summary: Vader is forced to land a bit closer to Naboo than he would like and runs into something familiar. Oneshot.


**Summary: **Vader is forced to land a bit closer to Naboo than he would like and runs into something familiar. One-shot.

**Disclaimer:** I have nothing to do with _Star Wars._ I am just writing these depressing viggies for the heck of it! Seriously!

**Genre:** Angst, halfway inspired by Montgomery Gentry's song, _"Speed."_ Hence, the title!

**Author's Note** – Reposting this after a bit of a rewrite. Thanks to those who reviewed the last version – I hope you like this one as well.

_**00000**_

**REFUELING STATION, NEAR NABOO**

Vader cursed inwardly as the injured ship touched down, smoke billowing from its blown engine in a continuous black plume. He slammed a clenched fist into the controls, furious with the machine's failure.

_Blast it all! Why did it have to happen here? _

Logically, he knew why, of course – after all, he had been pushing the ship faster than it was _ever_ designed to go, certain he would at least make it to the outskirts of another System. Before long, the warning lights had blinked to life, but he ignored them… until the ship shuddered violently, forcing him to make an emergency landing. Now he was stuck here, so close to her…

_No!_

Flicking a switch, he lowered the ramp and stalked down the metallic surface. At the bottom, the station's top mechanic stood at attention, worrying the faded hat that rested in his calloused hands.

"Milord, what a surprise," he stammered. "We are honored by your unexpected arrival."

"You may dispense with the pleasantries," Vader interrupted, waving his hand in a universal gesture of dismissal.

"Of course, Lord Vader. Please, how may we be of service?"

"My ship has suffered a critical engine failure. I need it repaired quickly. Speed is of the utmost importance. Do you understand?"

"Yes, certainly. I will oversee the repairs personally," he promised.

As the nervous man scurried away, Vader began to wander the length of the enormous hanger, taking in the wide variety of star ships housed within. Even after all these years, they fascinated him. It was the only part of Anakin Skywalker that he allowed to survive.

After several long moments passed, his anger began to build, gathering around him in a frantic storm of fury. Suddenly, he executed an about-face, looking forward to punishing the mechanic for taking too long.

But then he saw it.

He circled the cruiser, inspecting it from all angles. In his mind's eye, the silver exterior still gleamed regally, although in truth a dull sheen of neglect now hung over it. The cooling engines released a fine mist and it swirled along the ground, wrapping itself around his boots as if it was reluctant to release him.

Involuntarily, he sighed, awash in memories of another life.

"_They'll never get there in time to save him. They have to come halfway across the Galaxy. Look, Geonosis is less than a parsec away."_

"_If you plan to protect me, you will have to come along."_

"_Don't worry. I've given up trying to argue with you."_

"_I love you, Padmé. I thought my biggest honor would be when I was allowed into the Jedi Order. But I was wrong. My biggest honor will come if you agree to marry me…"_

"_Oh Ani, we can get married by the lake."_

His heart ached as he looked at it now, envisioning how it must have appeared as it carried his wife and their child to the med center, where they would later die. Even then, the ship had been faithful in its duty, solemnly returning them to Naboo for their funeral.

It had been there for them in their hour of need. Yet he, the one sworn to protect them, had not.

"_I don't even know you anymore!"_

"_Anakin, you're breaking my heart!"_

He snapped back to the present as he sensed someone approaching.

"Milord, I am pleased to report that we have your ship fully repaired. We are in the process of refueling it for you."

"Very well."

The mechanic's gaze was curious as the Sith Lord silently continued to study the majestic ship.

"She is still a fine vessel, sir," he babbled. "It is rumored that she once belonged to the Queen of Naboo. I'm sorry to say, I do not believe it has the capabilities you are used to."

_I was used to them once._

"It is of no importance. Now, leave me," Vader commanded, for once grateful for the mask that cloaked his face. "I will return to my ship momentarily and I expect the refueling to be complete."

Within seconds, he was alone again.

A shaking pair of hands was the only evidence of his emotions as he headed up the ramp of the majestic cruiser. Even after all these years, it was still beautiful – a ship fit for a Queen.

His Queen.

He reached the security panel and punched in the code, somehow knowing it had never been changed.

_003 – Padmé's birth month_

_012 – His birth month_

_006 – The month of their wedding_

The door slid open with a hiss and he stepped through the entryway, his visual sensors taking in every detail of his surroundings.

Despite the dust, it was just as he remembered it - efficiently elegant. He ran a gloved hand over the cockpit panels, his fingers leaving a swirling trail through the dirt and grime.

He continued his exploration, spotting the holo-projector, the main computer controls, her favorite chair. It was all the same, yet so… empty. Biting back a cry, he turned away, his cloak tangling around his legs in his haste to escape.

However, as he stood at the top of the ramp, he found he couldn't bear to leave. Not yet.

He clenched his fists as he entered the quarters that had once belonged to his wife. The bed on the far wall was neatly made, the pillows and sheets somewhat yellowed with age. Her jumpsuits still hung in the small closet, her boots and utility belts stored in the metallic cubbies below.

Slowly, he moved into the adjoining 'fresher. Her hairbrush still lay in its spot above the hydro-sink, her robe beside the shower, slippers poised beneath. A sudden stab of anguish caused him to look away, but not before he caught a glimpse of dark fabric trapped in the track of the shower door.

"Someone has been here," he seethed.

He wrenched open the door and it crashed into the tiled wall, shattering on impact. Unaware of the devastation around him, he gripped the fabric in his hand, studying it closely. It appeared to be a strap, connected to a fine leather rucksack which bore the seal of Amidala.

Curious, he knelt down and parted the top opening, the brittle material giving way with a groan. He gently upended it and spilled the contents onto the shower floor. _No!_ He rocked back on his heels, the shock of his discovery leaving him weak and reeling.

Stretched out before him in a tangled heap were his old tunics, leggings, utility belts – anything he could possibly need for the start of a new life. He pressed a hand to his chest, the realization of what it meant blazing through his mind.

She had been so certain he would join her when she had come to Mustafar - she had packed his things.

"_Please, come away with me! Help me raise our child. Let's leave all of this behind while we still can."_

Her faith in him had been her only mistake.

_My love, I'm so sorry. _

His eyes stung with tears as he rushed from the ship, never looking back.

_**00000**_

The new engine gleamed in the starlight, ready for his departure. He strode up the ramp, barely supressing the urge to choke the man who called to him before he could disappear inside.

"Sir, please – what would you like us to do with the Naboo ship?"

There was a deadly silence as he realized the mechanic had guessed the truth. Ignoring the ache in his heart, he gathered the Dark side around him.

"Burn it." He managed tightly. "I will not leave here until it is done." He could feel the man's bewilderment but fear must have overruled him because he hurried off to see it was done immediately.

Moments later, Vader settled into the sleek cockpit of his fighter and caught the bright flickering of flames as they reflected off the shiny exterior of the hanger. Chancing a glance to the side, he saw that the beautiful cruiser was engulfed.

It matched the suffering in his heart.

He quickly engaged the engines and nodded appreciatively as they roared to life. Lifting off, he streaked for the sky and sliced through the atmosphere seconds later.

For the first time since he came to this side of the Galaxy, he felt a vague sense of relief. His world was set right in the cockpit of a ship for he was once again in charge of his own destiny. And right now that destiny was calling for him to outrun her memory.

As he pressed forward on the controls, the ship was propelled into the vastness of space, leaving her behind.

For now.

**-FIN-**


End file.
